blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Dash
Dash Baxter is the most popular guy in Casper High School, being a quarterback of the football team - as well as a member of every sports team (basketball, etc.). Dash can get away with just about anything, and usually does while he dominates over his peers and sucks up to teachers. Later on, he begins to date Jazz and makes a truce with Danny and his friends. He later becomes apart of Team Phantom and marries Jazz. Appearance He is a typical American boy with dirty blonde hair (which is spiked in the back) along with dark blue eyes. He is very muscular and fit, he usually wears a white wife-beater with dark blue jeans and orange Nikies. He also wears a dark red jacket (open) with a peace symbol necklace. He also has four piercings on his left ear along with two on his right. Personality At the top of the high school popularity list, Dash is a selfish, cruel, and mean bully to those who dwell on the bottom. While adults like teachers give his behavior a pass most of the time because he's a victorious football player, many of his peers despise and fear him. Whenever something goes wrong for him, Dash will most likely take his frustration out on innocent students, like Danny, his favorite target to bully and humiliate. Enjoying his superiority over others, he never has second thoughts about shoving people in lockers or giving them wedgies. When he is humilimated by his enemies, Danny being the offender often, he becomes enraged and determined to avenge his dignity. Although very athletic and strong, Dash isn't very intelligent; which later on changes showing that he is just as intelligent as his wife Jazz is. Jazz has to tutor him in Attack of the Killer Garage Sale so that he can get better grades, and fails a test in Shades of Gray. He frequently calls Danny unimaginative derogatory nicknames like "Fen-toad", "Fen-toenail", "Fen-turd" "Fen-tertainment Tonight", and "Fen-tuns 'o fun". However, he is creative in some cases, such as building a better spooky room than Danny, with animatronics and a roller coaster, during their competition in Fright Night. In addition, Dash isn't as tough as he tries to make himself appear, as many characters learn. Danny's powers have revealed certain disturbing things about Dash, like the fact that Dash secretly collects teddy bears. He also holds a soft spot for old romance movies, listens to boy bands and watches the Romance Channel. History He may be a ninth-grader like Danny, but Dash is the big man on campus at Casper High. He is the most popular guy in school, guys wanting to be him and girls wanting to date him. And this football jock likes nothing more than harassing unpopular geeks, especially Danny. But the tables have turned now that Danny has super powers, and sometimes he just can't resist making Dash look like a fool. He gets a starring role in Micro Management alongside Danny as he, Skulker, and Danny are shrunk to around an inch high by Jack. As a result, he and Danny have to work together to defeat Skulker and get back to normal size. It is also revealed in this episode that Dash has some level of respect for Danny Phantom. When Dash, along with the rest of the world, finds out Danny's identity in Reality Trip, he almost instantly helps Danny in escaping the Guys in White, along with Paulina, Kwan and others, showing that his respect for Danny Phantom outweighs his desire to bully Danny Fenton. It is revealed Dash has a puppy named Pooky in Forever Phantom. In the episode Frightmare, while Danny was trying to wake Sam up by going into her dream, Dash is shown in Sam's dream. Right when Sam sees two Danny's, it was then when the real Danny went into Dash's body and said that he was the real Danny Phantom as he shows her changing into his ghost form, immediately causing Sam to wake up from terror and shock. Gallery 1f0719953ff1cddcaa02e3eec2acc0a1.png 9e9f1a459561e8904a33a72d9355074a.png 57d5fa748b8844a51b1b6ec55237e303.png Danny Phantom 01 152.jpg Danny Phantom 01 045.jpg Danny Phantom 01 151.jpg Danny Phantom 01 153.jpg ac74847af696c63d02d5e7c4304ad568.png Danny Phantom 01 154.jpg Danny Phantom 01 494.jpg Danny Phantom 01 161.jpg Danny Phantom 04 330.jpg Danny Phantom 15 039.jpg Danny Phantom 33 259.jpg dab576a9953399b6887b0bbb83fbc233.png Danny Phantom 04 003.jpg Danny Phantom 50 130.jpg Danny Phantom 49 279.jpg Danny Phantom 33 337.jpg Danny Phantom 22 342.jpg Danny Phantom 04 505.jpg Danny Phantom 14 137.jpg Danny Phantom 24 247.jpg Danny Phantom 05 124.jpg Future Team Phantom by FeyPhantom.jpg Danny Phantom 11 365.jpg Danny Phantom 23 337.jpg Danny Phantom 23 161.jpg Danny Phantom 14 138.jpg Danny Phantom 23 102.jpg Danny Phantom 05 157.jpg Danny Phantom 33 364.jpg Danny Phantom 21 112.jpg Danny Phantom 35 026.jpg Danny Phantom 35 254.jpg Danny Phantom 15 224.jpg Danny Phantom 17 137.jpg Danny Phantom 06 073.jpg Danny Phantom 10 283.jpg Danny Phantom 13 156.jpg Danny Phantom 09 326.jpg Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Humans